


Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe and Snap have a arrangement that serves the both of them well.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Might become a series.

The sight that greets Snap when he enters his quarters is what he would consider one of the most magnificent views in the galaxy. He loves seeing Poe this way – bare, on his back, grinning up at him with that lop-sided grin, with his doe-like eyes half closed as if beckoning him to settle between his wide spread thighs and bury himself deep into his eagerly waiting body. It is an offer Snap cannot – would not – refuse.

The throaty chuckle that Poe lets out when Snap hastily strips and clambers onto the bed fuels Snap’s growing arousal. As he kneels between Poe’s shapely legs, he runs his hands up and down Poe’s inner thighs. Poe just grins up at him, arching his back a bit, and letting his legs splay even wider.

As nice as it is to have Snap’s hand roaming over his legs and up over his belly, Poe’s patience is running thin tonight. He wants more, and he wants more now. When Snap trails a hand up to his belly, Poe grabs his wrist and tugs the older man closer. “Hey,” he purrs when Snap drops down to rest on his elbows, his belly just barely brushing against Poe’s.

“Hey, yourself,” Snap chuckles, reaching up with one hand to caress Poe’s cheek. Poe bites his lower lip slightly, looking up at him with those gorgeous dark eyes. He runs his thumb over Poe’s lower lip, coaxing it from between his teeth, before tipping his head down far enough to plant a firm kiss on the younger man’s lips.

Poe lets out an obscene moan, wrapping his arms around Snap’s neck as he leans up and into the kiss. As their tongues dart out and clash for dominance, the older man lets more of his weight rest on Poe. As he is pressed deeper into the mattress, Poe breaks the kiss. “C’mon, I’m already ready for you,” he gasps out, arching up to grind their erections together.

Being presented with evidence of the handsome, younger man’s desire for him never fails to send a thrill coursing through him. “Yeah? Were you so desperate that you couldn’t even wait for me, hmm?” Snap teases. He reaches back with one hand to stroke down Poe’s thigh to give his hip a light smack.

“Come on, Snap,” Poe pleads. “Want you in me.” Once more, he rocks his hips up against Snap’s in encouragement. When Snap dips his head to nibble at Poe’s neck, just under his ear, Poe cannot keep from giggling and squirming. “Snap!” he yelps, pushing at his lover’s head.

Laughing himself, Snap lifts his head. “Alright, alright,” he chuckles. “Stars, I love hearing you laugh,” he remarks. Once again, he traces his fingers over Poe’s lips and cheek, marveling at Poe’s striking features.

“Mm…” Poe hums his acknowledgment, carding his fingers through Snap’s short hair. “Need you,” he groans. He has been ready since before Snap walked through the door, and he can barely stand to wait any longer.

“Just a moment,” Snap soothes. He lifts himself up enough to slip a hand between them. Briefly, he wraps his fingers around Poe’s rock hard arousal, giving him a couple quick strokes. Before Poe can do more than let out a loud moan, Snap shifts his hand down to line his own erection up with Poe’s slick and ready entrance.

Poe’s breath catches in his throat as Snap sinks into him. His eyes flutter shut and his head presses back into the pillow as Snap bottoms out deep inside of him. The slight burn fades quickly as he adjusts to the wonderful stretch that comes from penetration. “Oh, you feel good,” Poe breathes out in a rush. “Move!” he demands, hitching his legs up to dig into Snap’s waist. “Please, Snap…”

“I got you,” Snap murmurs as he begins to thrust slowly into Poe’s hot, tight body. The soft whimpers that escape Poe’s lips as he rocks against him spur him on. He begins to move faster, trying to aim for the spot deep inside Poe that will make him see stars.

Poe’s hands clutch tightly at Snap’s upper arms and he lets out a pleased cry when the older man manages to hit his sweet spot. “Right there! Right there,” he babbles as pleasure floods through him. “More…” he begs, arms coming up to wrap around Snap’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Snap happily obliges, snaking one arm beneath his lover’s shoulders, other hand coming up to tangle in his hair. His weight pressing Poe down into the mattress as he locks their lips together. Poe’s lips part and Snap takes the invitation, tongue darting into Poe’s mouth. Even with his mouth occupied, Poe still manages to be loud. Not that Snap is complaining, Poe’s voice – like everything else about him – is incredibly sexy.

Pinned under Snap’s larger frame and being firmly rutted into like this, Poe feels oddly secure. Everything about the older man manages to overwhelm his senses and drive out all thoughts that are not of Snap. His arousal is trapped between their bodies, giving him added stimulation and edging him closer to his peak. Breaking the kiss, Poe burying his face against Snap’s shoulder. “Getting close,” Poe whispers, hands restlessly roaming over Snap’s shoulders and arms.

Snap shifts to tangle a hand in Poe’s hair, lightly tugging at his thick curls. “Come for me, then,” Snap purrs. He lets Poe continue to hide against his shoulder even though he would much prefer to see the expression on the younger man’s face when he climaxes. As Poe’s breathing becomes shakier and more rapid, Snap presses his own face against Poe’s hair, murmuring encouragements to his lover.

As the pleasure continues to build, Poe’s legs tighten further around Snap’s waist. “Please, please, Snap,” Poe pleads, his heels pressing into Snap’s hips. It only takes a couple more thrusts from Snap and a sharp tug on his hair to make Poe sees stars as he comes. His fingers dig into Snap’s shoulders and he lets out a sharp cry as his orgasm washes over him. Mind blissfully quiet, Poe slackens in Snap’s arms as he basks in the afterglow.

The way Poe continues to tremble and his inner muscles flex and squeeze around him is almost enough to send Snap over the edge along with Poe. He lifts his head to press a kiss to Poe’s temple, chuckling as his lover lets out a contented mewl. Poe’s body feels so good that if he could, he would drag this out for hours. But, too soon, his own climax is upon him.

With a cry of his own, Snap slams his hips into Poe’s as he comes. He just barely hears a soft murmur from Poe as he pants through his orgasm. Tempting as it is to simply collapse on top of his lover, Snap slowly pulls his softening member free from Poe’s body so that he can roll off.

As Snap rolls off Poe, he pulls the younger man to rest his head on Snap’s heaving chest. Poe flings an arm over Snap’s chest, snuggling up against Snap’s side with a pleased sigh. Snap’s hands are almost shaking as they caress his side. Cuddling like this is almost as good as having Snap above him. “Love this,” Poe murmurs around a yawn.  

Snap brings a hand up to tease at Poe’s damp hair, drawing a soft moan and shiver from his lover. “Same here,” Snap wholeheartedly agrees, leaning up to press a kiss to Poe’s forehead. And another to his lips when Poe tilts his head upwards to meet the kiss.

After a lazy, sweet kiss, they both stretch out and settle in to savor the fading afterglow of their climaxes. Neither speak, but the stillness in the room is an easy, comfortable one. Without noticing, the pair drift off into a peaceful, restful sleep.


End file.
